


Patrolling the Corridors

by SavioBriion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, MWPP Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily/James, PG, 2006. The new Heads are patrolling the corridors to look out for miscreants. Lily tries to figure out why James has changed so much, but doesn't quite get the answer she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrolling the Corridors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.

 

 

The soft moonlight filtered through the windows, casting an eerie light over everything. Seventeen-year-old Lily Evans, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, shook back her wavy, dark red hair irritably and turned to the teenager beside her, James Potter. _I still can't believe Dumbledore made him Head Boy. He must be going senile._

"Look, James, there's no point in patrolling the corridors tonight. The place is quieter than a graveyard! Even Peeves seems to be sleeping tonight –" As if to counteract Lily's statement, Peeves the poltergeist suddenly zoomed out of an empty classroom and barreled straight into her, knocking her over. "Oof!"

James whipped out his wand angrily. "You'll pay for that, Peeves! _Waddiwasi_! "A piece of parchment on the floor slowly hovered in midair, and then flew straight into Peeves' nostril, sending him flying backwards and out of sight. _I'll have to thank Moony for that one._ He helped Lily up.

"Are you all right?" he asked concernedly.

"I – I think so." She couldn't meet his questioning hazel eyes eyes. James had changed a lot from the arrogant prankster he'd once been. He was - there was no other word for it – sweet, especially to her. They continued patrolling in silence. Lily finally spoke.

"Why are you like this?"

James stopped and turned to face her. "Like what?"

"Like... Remus. You're suddenly all polite and gentlemanly and everything. It's _unnerving_ , you know that?"

"I did what you were always telling me to do. I grew up," he replied, a smile playing across his lips.

"Oh, don't give me that rubbish!" Lily snapped, folding her arms. "No one, I repeat, _no one_ , can 'grow up' in the span of a couple of months!"

"They can if they want to."

"Oh, really? So what was your reason for 'growing up'?" Lily never anticipated what his response would be like.

"This," he said softly, gazing into her emerald eyes as he closed the gap between them.

Up in the Gryffindor seventh-year boys' dormitory, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew bent over the Marauders' Map, triumphant grins mirrored on their faces as they watched the dots labeled 'James Potter' and 'Lily Evans'.

"They've been standing in the same spot for over five minutes," Sirius remarked, a mischievous glint in his eye. "What say we go surprise them?"

A smirk appeared on Remus's face as he pulled James' Invisibility Cloak out from under the Head Boy's bed, while Peter grabbed a camera. The three of them exited the dormitory, laughing quietly.

~

 


End file.
